


葡萄成熟时

by renjianfeipin



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjianfeipin/pseuds/renjianfeipin





	葡萄成熟时

【0】

 

“我其实，只是喜欢你而已。”

 

按下发送键，Can看了看时间，下午两点。

 

阳光正是毒辣的时候，树叶像被蒸发掉了水分，蔫蔫地打着卷儿，空气里四处弥漫着憋闷的热气。Can躲在树荫下坐着行李箱等车，他穿着舒适的背心和短裤，脚上还踩着人字拖。

 

出门前他犹豫了很久，最终没经受住诱惑跑去冰箱拿了一块冰砖。反正那个人也吃不惯，他不在的话这些可怜的雪糕都会被丢掉，这样还不如让它最后发挥一下价值。撕开包装咬了一口，嘴唇的触感冰冰凉凉，甜腻的味道在舌尖融化开，Can满足地松了一口气。

 

天气实在是太热了，如果不吃点什么东西，他会死在出门的那一刻也不一定。

 

阳光透过树叶在他身上打出斑驳的痕迹，把最后一口冰砖吃完，他又点亮了手机屏幕。

 

“Good，我在你那里住一晚吧，明天去找房子。”他低着头打字，刘海长得有些遮住眼睛。

 

Good给他回了三个问号。

 

“和原来的房东闹翻了，你帮一下我嘛！”Can回复道。

 

下一秒Good的电话打了进来，Can无奈地接起来，心想跟Good交谈还不如打字来得更方便快速。

 

“Can……”

 

“Good你那边还有空床位吗我借住几天不过你放心哦我找到房子就会搬出去。”担心Good会问出他没有办法回答的问题来，Can抢先把话说完，然后抠着行李箱的边缘等待Good的回应。

 

“Ae刚……搬过来……”

 

“那我睡地上也行啊，拜托大哥，我现在身无分文，回家我妈和我妹又要问东问西我没办法解释啊，Good，你帮帮我嘛！”

 

“我……没说……不让你……来啊……”

 

………

 

………

 

“那你就直接说啊喂！”

 

挂掉电话，四周突然恢复了安静。行李箱的滚轮与地面摩擦出沉闷的声响，Can盯着铺得整整齐齐的方砖发起了呆。

 

Line并没有回复，Can后知后觉地拿起手机来看，那个被他备注为“Daddy”的聊天界面上只有他一个人的絮絮叨叨。

 

咬了咬嘴唇，他还是按了删除。

 

“神经病。”他忍不住骂了自己一句。“不就是删除了吗。”

 

怎么跟被剜掉了一块肉似的。

 

【1】

 

“好热好热好热！”刚一进门，Can就把行李箱踢到一边跑去空调底下享受凉风，“那个司机大叔太抠门啦连个空调都不开，Good你疯了吧挑这么高一个楼层，搬上来我手都要断掉了！”

 

Good躺在床上戴着耳机听音乐装听不见，另一边正在收拾行李的Ae把两本书在书架上码好，笑着说：“那你叫我下去帮一下你啊。”

 

Can一愣：“我靠我怎么没想到。”

 

“你脑袋里都想些什么啊，”Ae无奈地看着他，“已经蠢成这样了吗？”

 

想些什么？Can转过身又面对着空调，蒸发的汗水让沁出的凉意猛地灌进了身体，他突然安静下来不知道该说些什么。他一直在想一些不该想的事，出神了以后又告诫自己不能想。

 

“Can？”Ae的声音从背后传过来，“你跟人打架了？”

 

“谁跟我打架？”Can懵懂地回过头。

 

“那不然你肩膀是叫Gucci咬的吗？”Ae又笑着去戳了一下那块咬痕旁边的淤青。

 

Can的脸色瞬间变了。

 

“喂！”Good摘掉耳机坐起来，“你那样吹空调……会感冒……”

 

“哦……哦……那我，那我不吹了”Can反应过来，神色僵硬地走到自己的行李箱那里打算收拾东西，留下Ae奇怪地看着他们。

 

Ae跟Can认识了两年，因为都在同一个足球队。球踢的好，又是个老好人，所以Can很喜欢跟Ae待在一起。而Good和Can认识得要更久，他知道的事情要比Ae多得多，包括现在被Can定义为“不知天高地厚”的那段时间。

 

男孩子总有这样的经历，青春期的时候天不怕地不怕，觉得没什么事情是自己做不到的，勇敢得天真，天真到有些蠢。

 

Can最勇敢的一件事是在高中的时候发生了那一夜的关系，最天真的时候是他认为只要距离再近一些就能改变一个人的心意，而最蠢的一件事——他盯着行李箱发呆——就是喜欢上一个根本不会在意自己的人。

 

Good把一件T恤丢到Can的头上：“我没有感冒药……”说完，他便又翻身躺下了。

 

四周被T恤的布料遮挡住，这一方小小的空间里Can只能听到自己呼吸的声音。他垂下眼睛，任何的表情都没有了。

 

“Can，明天我们要一起上英文公共课。”Ae的话好不容易把Can从那些乱七八糟的记忆中拽了回来。

 

Can把T恤从头上拿下来，仰头看着Ae：“明天还有英文课吗？”

 

“对啊，大哥，你别说你又要翘了。”

 

“当然不。”Can垮下肩膀，“要早起就很难过了。”

 

“我叫你们啊，”Ae敲了敲Can的额头，然后转身跟Good提议，“Good，我们把床拼一拼，这样Can就不用睡地板了。”

 

“啊！Ae你对我太好了！”Can张开手抱住了Ae的腰，“幸好有你，还有Good。想想能跟你们一起去上课，英文我都不怕了！”

 

“英文有什么可怕的啊。”Ae笑着说。

 

“你变了！Ae！”Can的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，“你以前不是这样的！为什么突然喜欢上英文了？”

 

神色有些慌张面对着Can和Good两个人探索的目光，Ae结结巴巴地回答：“就，突、突然开窍了呗。”

 

“因为……换了英文老师……”Good在后面默默地跟了一句。

 

“啊？换老师了？我怎么不知道？”

 

Ae俯下身开始收拾床上凌乱的衣服：“你也不看看你翘了多少课。”

 

Can的眼睛亮起来：“新老师怎么样啊，是美女吗？漂亮吗？可爱吗？”

 

“是男的……”

 

“啊？那有什么可激动的！”Can的热情瞬间被Good浇熄。

 

【2】

 

太阳还没有真正地升起来，清晨的风带着湿润的凉意。Can坐在Good的后座，手里还握着一块面包。晨光把一切都包裹成柔和的色调，Can微微仰起头，看着从那嫩绿树叶中漏下来的阳光和蓝得无比清新的天空。

 

他几乎没这样去上过课。更多的时候是在那辆车里，呆呆地看着倒退的树木。数次找话题无果后，他只能去习惯车厢里的沉寂。

 

面包在到达教室门口的那一刻刚好吃完，把包装袋放进垃圾桶，Can看到Ae在向他们招手。把他们叫起床以后，Ae就出门不见了踪影。“怪物！”Can对此发表了自己的看法并坐在Ae身边，“起那么早的人都是怪物。”他说。

 

Ae只是笑，但那笑容在Can眼里好像带了那么点害羞的意思。

 

不到三分钟，平时坐不满一半的公共课教室被挤得满满当当，大有种要把全校女生都塞进来架势。

 

“这也太夸张了吧……”Can惊讶地看着四周密密麻麻的女生，“发生了什么事啊！”

 

“多来上几次课你就懂了……”Good习以为常，并且以过来人的姿态拍了拍Can的肩膀。

 

教室里玩闹聊天的声音在老师走进来的那一刻像被按了暂停键。窗外聒噪的蝉鸣在这时越发清晰，而Can却像被人打中了头部一般霎那间失去了对周遭任何声响的感知。

 

“大家好，我是Pete，今天的英文课要开始了。”目光在教室里转了一圈，好不容易才找到角落里的Ae，Pete笑着朝他点了点头。

 

Ae也默契地看着Pete笑起来，仿佛他一整个早晨等待的都是这个笑容一样。可是，Ae发现了不对劲。他偏过头，看到Can正低着头，身体也在轻微地发颤。

 

“Can？”Ae拍了拍Can的肩膀，“你，你怎么了。”

 

触碰到Can身体的时候，Ae更加能感受到Can的颤抖，他越发地担忧起来。

 

“我，我没事。”Can紧紧地攥着自己的衬衫下摆，说出来的话不知道是在安慰Ae还是在说给自己，“我没事，我没事……”他重复着这句话。

 

Can的反常最终被Good以“没吃饱早饭”为由搪塞了过去，而Ae翻遍书包最终也只能找出一盒喉糖。此刻谁也没有心思去在意Ae这个粗糙了二十年的人怎么会细致到装起了喉糖，Can只觉得自己像被放在冰窖里，那股冷意一直从心脏蔓延到了全身，从头到脚都被冻成了僵硬的形状。这导致他浑浑噩噩地上完了一节课，连Ae急急忙忙跑出去都没有在意。

 

教室里的人随着Pete的离开也都渐渐散去，只有几个女生坐在前排头靠着头研究刚刚拍下的照片。Can呆滞地盯着桌面，像被抽掉了一半的魂魄。

 

“去球队吗？”Good试探地问。

 

Can缓缓地点点头，却又在Good站起身的时候拉住了Good的手腕。“我，还是算了吧……我想自己待一下。”

 

那双失去了神采的眼睛看得Good没来由的心疼，但他知道在这方面他无法给Can任何的帮助。Can需要自己去消化，或者Can愿意把所有的事情完整地说给他听。他拍了拍Can的肩膀，心事重重地走了出去。

 

连那几个女生都离开了。窗帘被灌进来的风吹得飘摇，偌大的教室里只留下了Can一个人。他紧扣着双手，最后又无力地松开，阳光照射下的空气中有微尘打着旋儿下落，Can发呆似的看了会儿，最终起身离开了教室。

 

四周是来来往往的学生，清脆的车铃声在Can的身边响起，男孩后座上带着一个女生，两个人正讨论着一会儿要去吃什么午餐，空气中散落了一点甜筒的奶味。路过停车场的时候，Can发现了那辆车。他以为自己看错了，但是确认了车牌以后他知道那的的确确是自己曾经坐过无数次的车子。

 

他在那辆车里做过很多事。比如接过那人递过来的银行卡，比如收下那人买给他的手机和零食，他们有时拥抱，也接吻，甚至在狭窄的后座做爱。这一切的一切在他再次看到这辆车的时候成为了勒紧他喉咙的绳索。

 

想到今天英文课上见到的那个人，Can知道这辆车为什么会停在这里。

 

空气变得稀薄了，他快喘不上气。捏紧了背包带准备逃离的时候，他突然被人拎住后领拉了回来。下一秒后背和坚硬的车门重重地磕碰在一起，他皱起眉，却看到了那个熟悉的人。

 

令他变成这样的罪魁祸首。

 

他曾经真切的喜欢过的人。

 

“P'Tin……”他的声音像是被人挤压过，细微而哽咽。

 

Tin掐住Can的脖子打开车门将Can塞进了后座，自己也俯身跟了进来。西装紧绷在他身上，将他身材的轮廓勾勒得更加完美。

 

“为什么走？”冷冰冰的脸说出的话仿佛都带了刺骨的寒意。掐在脖子上的手微微用力，Can呼吸得更加急促。“你想要什么直说，不必玩这种欲擒故纵的把戏。”

 

窒息感带来的绝望令Can几乎使不出力气。他差点就要把那个词脱口而出，但他清楚地知道自己没必要说。

 

因为说了Tin也不会在意。

 

车门大敞，路过的人随时都能看到这一幕，Can双手推拒着Tin的肩膀，却又因为使不上力气而变成了无意识的抓挠。

 

昂贵的西装布料被他抓出了褶皱，Tin整个人带着压迫的气势将他死死地按在后座。“你想要什么，钱还是房子，或者一辆车。我都可以给你，为什么要走？”

 

“P'Tin……”Can微弱地叫他的名字，那只手的力度却没有减轻分毫，“Daddy……”他绝望地喊，声音里似乎带上了哭腔。

 

Tin终于松了力气。Can瘫在后座用力地呼吸着。以为Can已经示弱的Tin表情缓和了下来，他掰过Can的脸，凑上去想要亲吻。

 

Can却偏头躲开。“话我已经说清楚了。”他的声音因为刚才的过度喘息而变得有些低哑，“如果你觉得我还欠你什么，我会还清……我，我不想继续了……”

 

就像是被人侵犯了领地的狮子，Can明显地感受到了Tin眼睛里压抑的怒气。他很早就知道，自己像是被Tin摆在床头的毛绒玩具，尽管可有可无，但只要是Tin的东西，就必须要受他掌控。

 

“再给你一次机会。”

 

时间如果倒回三年前，那个奋不顾身的Can或许绝不会说出拒绝Tin的话，他一定会抱持着自己得不到的回应去期盼着Tin投入在他身上的目光，一次又一次的受伤，却一次又一次地捡起被摔在地上的那颗心满怀期待地递上去。

 

如今三年已经过去了，就像一个幼稚的孩子在无数的跌倒中学会了如何保护自己，又像是那些热烈的期盼被一次次冰冷和无声的回应消磨掉，Can从最开始的期望到失望，最后再到现在的绝望，那些曾经连千军万马都可以毫不畏惧的勇气，在这三年的时光中，像是沉在沙漠里的火星，被Tin一点一点掐死了。

 

他并不恨Tin，这一切都跟Tin没有任何的关系，从开始到结束，Tin对他们之间的定义一直都无比清晰。是他幼稚的想要从金钱关系中去强求所谓的爱，现在他只不过是认清了自己，放弃了一件自己根本做不到的事情而已。

 

“给再多的机会我还是一样的回答。”Can说着，想推开Tin的压制，可他在Tin的眼中看到了更为危险的情绪。

 

他本能地害怕起来，这样的对峙中，他根本讨不到任何便宜。Tin的电话在这时响了起来，放在驾驶位上的手机震动着，趁着Tin分神，Can抬腿撞向了Tin的腹部。

 

Tin吃痛地闷哼，却还不忘拉住了正要跌跌撞撞地逃走的Can的手腕。

 

Can就像是被野兽咬住了一般露出惊慌的神色，他用力甩开Tin的手，头也不回地向着前方跑。他疯狂地奔跑着，用尽全身力气，树木倒退着在他眼前掠过，他像一只被狮子追赶的小鹿，好像一停下来就会被拆之入腹。他跑到喉咙里泛起一阵又一阵的腥甜，直到和一个人撞了满怀。

 

惯性使他后仰着就要跌倒，那个人及时地拉住了他的手腕。

 

“谢，谢谢您。”他稳住身体，喘着粗气朝那个人合掌道谢。汗水流进了眼睛，咸涩辛辣的感觉在眼眶周围晕开，他用力揉了揉。

 

“是赶着去上课吗？”那人的声音带着笑意，递了一块手帕过来，“擦一下，不用手揉会比较好。”

 

手帕是一个很奢侈的牌子，就算再不懂这些，跟Tin在一起的三年，Can也多少有了解。他摆摆手：“不，不必了，会弄脏。”

 

“你很着急吗？不然我送你？”

 

眼前终于清晰的Can总算看清了那人的样子，是一个三十多岁的年长男人，身材挺拔，轮廓深邃。一瞬间他觉得眼熟，但又想不起在哪里见过。可现在他没有心思去深究，只是再三地道谢，“谢谢您，真的不用麻烦。”

 

男人却仔细地打量着他，试探地问：“你是……Can？”

 

被一个陌生人叫出名字，Can更加疑惑，他并没有搜索到任何关于这个男人的记忆。

 

“我是Tul，Tin的哥哥。”

 

无论何时，听到那个名字，心脏都会反射性地抽痛。Can对Tin的家人知之甚少，但也知道Tin有一个在国外的哥哥。只是Tin的哥哥怎么会知道他的？

 

似乎是看出了Can的疑问，Tul笑道：“你都不知道你在我们家多么出名吗？”

 

Can一脸迷茫，听不懂Tul话里的意思。

 

“我有听弟弟提起过你。”Tul随意地解释，没有再继续说下去。他知道Tin最近正在为这个小哈密瓜苦恼，他也并没有多善良的心思去做一个帮助别人牵红线解释什么误会的月老，只是能看到Tin焦急又慌张的样子，他对此倒挺感兴趣。

 

“P'Tul，”知道了男人的身份，Can又合掌跟他行礼，“P'Tul为什么会来这里？”

 

“哦，”Tul指了指不远处的足球场，“来看踢球。我当年也是咱们学校里的最强前锋呢。毕业很多年了，无聊的时候还是会回来看一看。而且最近打算再整修一下球场，咱们学校的球场实在是太旧了。”

 

听到足球，Can的眼睛总算是亮了起来：“真的吗？学长啊，球场是真的该修一下了，草皮都快秃掉了。”

 

Tul轻轻笑了笑：“你也有踢球吗？”

 

“嗯！”Can点点头，脸上显现出骄傲的神色，“我可是现任最强后卫！”

 

“那有机会一起踢球啊。但是，”Tul身体朝他倾了倾，“你要多照顾一下我，我这种老年人体力跟不上啦。”

 

和Tul聊天是一件很舒服的事情，对人没有任何防备Can本来还想说些什么，余光却看到了那辆朝他开过来的宝马，车牌号闪烁着令他惊慌的数字。

 

“P'Tul今天对不起，还有谢谢你，有机会我们再见。”迅速地说完这一整句话，Can连行礼都不顾了就想要逃走。

 

Tul却抓住了他的手腕：“你去哪里我送你，别那么着急。”

 

“P，P，我必须要走了……”Can慌乱地挣扎着，最后只能眼睁睁看着那辆车停在他们面前。他在那一瞬间面如死灰。

 

Tul发誓这是他看到过Tin最好笑的样子。

 

甩上车门的力道像是要把车砸碎。气急败坏的、陷入疯狂的，好像所有靠近他的人都会被撕裂。

 

Tul笑着放开了Can的手：“嗷，是Tin啊，怎么也有空回来到母校看看了？”

 

Tin紧紧抿着嘴唇，看都没有看过Tul就伸手要去把Can拉到自己身边。

 

Can下意识地往Tul身后缩了一下，这让Tul非常受用。他握住Tin的手腕，站在Can身前：“弟弟，不要总是勉强别人。”

 

Tin嫌恶地将自己的手抽出来，Can被Tul的身形遮挡住只能看到头顶的一小撮头发，Tin的声音带着不容拒绝的冰冷：“Can，来我这里。”

 

Can瑟缩了一下，却没有给Tin回应。

 

Tin又重复了一遍：“来我这里，Can。”

 

“Can弟弟似乎不想呢。”Tul挑眉笑着。

 

Tin目光狠绝地看着他。

 

空气中混入了什么易燃易爆的颗粒物，气氛剑拔弩张，好像下一秒Tin的拳头就要砸上来。Can转身再次跑掉了，Tin急忙要追上去，却又被Tul推了回来。

 

“看来你能给他的太少了。”Tul带着轻蔑的笑意，“所以他才会找我。”

 

给本来易燃的物品寻找一个燃点，看它无助地炸裂，看它歇斯底里的疯狂，这本身就是令Tul无比兴奋的事。

 

找到你的弱点了。Tul已然开始用一个胜利者的姿态看着Tin。

 

忍无可忍的Tin终于拽过了Tul的衣领：“不准碰他。”咬牙切齿地说出了这句话，他恨不得现在就把面前这个虚伪阴险的人撕碎。

 

“我可没想碰，是小哈密瓜主动的呢，”Tul推开Tin，整理了一下自己被抓皱的衣领，“也多亏了你教得好，亲爱的弟弟。”

 

【3】

 

“Daddy”

 

“嗯……还是P'Tin好了”

 

“我们在一起三年啦”

 

“时间过得好快啊，感觉还没有跟你待多久，就已经过去了三年”

 

“三年前的今天你说希望我能做你的床伴，当时我又开心又难过。不要骂我蠢，我说的是真的。”

 

“开心的是我可以离你更近了，难过的是你其实根本就不喜欢我。”

 

“17岁已经不小了，可是再去回想那个时候的我还是会觉得很幼稚。谢谢你陪我幼稚了三年，现在我觉得我应该有一点成熟了。”

 

“长大意味着什么呢？对我来说，大概是能明白自己到底有没有资格去获得你的喜欢吧。”

 

“我终于能看清很多曾经被爱情冲昏了头脑的事了，也知道这个世界不是只要有勇气就能得到回报。有些事情，无论怎么努力也是不能做到的。就像要你喜欢我这样的人，现在想想真是荒诞。”

 

“P'No说过我是一根筋型选手，就像长跑比赛里那些一次次跌倒却又一次次拍拍灰尘站起来继续跑的人，把路上的哄笑都能当成善意的鼓励，只沉浸在自己的世界里。我想这应该没错吧，我跑长跑的确是这个样子。可是这一次啊，我可能要让他失望了。Daddy，我累了呀。这不是长跑比赛，我始终看不到终点在哪里，所以决定停下了。”

 

“你给我的钱都在卡里，我没有动过。手机放在桌上了，至于零食一类的东西，我实在不知道怎么计算价格，于是就把自己攒下来的钱也给你了。我知道这些钱在你眼里算不得什么，但我做这些只是想告诉你”

 

“你信也好不信也罢”

 

“我其实，只是喜欢你而已。”

 

屏幕的光渐渐暗淡下去，握着手机的手因为过度用力而泛起了惨淡的白色。下一秒手机被狠狠地摔向地面，外壳和屏幕发出了碎裂的惨叫。Tin坐上车，狠狠锤了一下方向盘。

 

什么喜欢，怎么可能是喜欢。

 

看到这一长串消息的时候，他最开始以为那是Can用来向他索取更多金钱的筹码，感情真挚得他都要相信了。冲着这小话痨讨好他的功力，他打算给Can买辆车，甚至可以给Can的家里换一套房子。然而等他处理好工作再发消息时，Line却显示他们是“非好友联系人”。

 

急急忙忙地赶回公寓，他看到了空荡荡的衣柜。还有桌子上的银行卡和手机。他拿起手机，联系人的第一位是他，屏保都是他送给Can这部手机的那一天他在车厢里揽住Can的肩膀时拍的。

 

他一度对Can的离开感到费解，今天终于明白了缘由。那是为有了一个更加可靠的金主而找出的冠冕堂皇的理由。

 

他发动车子冲出了校园，也不在乎逆不逆行，在路上一阵猛踩油门。他承认自己在犯贱，可哪怕知道Can只是想要他的钱，他还是会愿意用这种方式去换回他们之间的一点温情。不论多少，哪怕要他现在所有的身家他也会给，只要Can能留在他的身边。

 

他平时最瞧不起的那一类人，就算Can也是其中之一他还是无法厌恶起来。就因为那是Can，是那个淋着雨为他找到一只小猫的Can，是那个会在考试前向他讨要一个Lucky Kiss的Can，是那个叫他全名就会气得鼓起脸蛋的Can，更是那个会在他疲惫的时候抱住他，告诉他会一直都陪着他的Can。

 

即使这是用金钱堆积出来的虚假情意，他也要沉沦在里面，自我欺骗，甘之如饴。

 

Can在这一点上始终做得很好，他从不吝啬对Tin说一些关于喜欢和爱的话。Tin第一次听到是和Can在海边，那时Can刚完成了期中考，Tin带他到海边散心。

 

一双昂贵的皮鞋和一双普通的白色帆布鞋一同踏上了柔软的沙滩。远处是碧蓝的海天一线，海水卷起一团团小浪花拍打上岸时被磨成了细小的泡沫，Can的头发被风吹得乱翘。

 

没过多久，闲不下来的Can的鞋子就灌满了沙，他干脆把鞋子脱掉了，光脚踩在海水里。

 

背后是湛蓝广阔的天空，棉花糖般的云朵仿佛有着厚重且柔软的触感。海水涌上来没过小腿，Tin在不远处凝视着Can笑出了小虎牙向他招手，他的小孩，就在那清新的背景中朝他喊：“P'Tin！其实我喜欢你呀！”

 

那就像一个虚幻又真实的梦境。

 

最后丢掉了鞋子的Can被Tin背着回了酒店。Tin担心这个闹腾的小孩乱蹦乱跳会伤到自己的脚，于是不由分说地将Can背了起来。Can嘴里还咬着一块奶味的冰砖，丝丝的凉气在空气中缠绕住他，他问Can有没有想要的东西。听话的小孩搂紧了他的脖子用力地摇摇头，然后又像是急着证明什么一般重复地说着那一句：“我只是喜欢你。”

 

Tin无奈地笑了笑，当天晚上还是给Can卡里打了十万块。

 

就算是虚情假意，Can今天说的话做的事，也的确能让他真正地开心起来，他觉得自己必须要给Can报酬。

 

只穿着一件单薄的背心就在海边暴晒了很久的Can肩膀和后背上红彤彤的一片，就连胸口也不能幸免。Tin很少到海边去，所以两个人谁都没有准备防晒霜。直到Can委屈地趴在床上喊疼的时候Tin才知道Can被晒伤了。

 

涂抹药膏时Can发出的模糊不清的声音成了这一晚上缠绵的导火索。小孩青涩柔韧的身体在他怀里颤抖，Tin不忍Can的后背再受伤，所以选择了从后面进入的姿势。他拥抱着Can，握住细瘦的腰往那处紧致柔软里撞去，俯下身爱怜地吻过晒伤的后背，小孩身体颤抖得更加厉害，咬着手指啜泣呻吟。

 

Can真的太瘦了，Tin俯下身能完全地把他包裹住，Can在混乱过度的情欲中沙哑地叫他“Daddy”。只是这样的情趣他听了却没来由的愤怒，他不知道在他之前Can是不是还有别人，那个人教他的小孩在床上用这样的称谓，而Can现在迷迷糊糊的也许是把他当成了之前的那个人去讨好。认识到这一点他觉得自己几乎要疯掉。

 

他忽然抓住Can的头发逼迫Can抬起头来，Can呜咽着落泪，向后望着他的眼神带着委屈的神色，“谁教你的？”他问。

 

Can只是摇头，像是听不懂他话里的意思。

 

他只好把自己的不甘浇筑在这场性爱中，逼得Can不停地求饶。

 

高潮的时候Tin死死地抱住了Can，在他耳边一遍遍地命令：“你只能这样叫我。”

 

Can微弱地点头，随后沉溺在Tin的怀抱里。

 

就这样“Daddy”就成了他们俩之间那个秘密的称呼，除了金钱和性爱，没有人去赋予它多余的意义。

 

那时的Tin一直在刻意地忽略一件事，他所做的这些，无论是占有也好，疼爱也罢，统统都超出了床伴的范围。

 

但现在他后知后觉地发现了这些，他的小孩却长大了，他的小孩要把他丢掉了。

 

【4】

 

Can17岁的时候跟Tin上了床。

 

那时Tin二十四岁，刚接手家族旗下的一家餐饮公司。

 

故事的开始纯情得像极了偶像剧里男女主角相遇的情节。Can带着Gucci去打针，不小心松了绳子，好不容易追上后他发现Gucci正在Tin身边撒娇似的蹭着Tin的裤腿。

 

Can曾经认真地考虑过自己为什么会喜欢上Tin这件事，后来他发现这是一个根本没有着落的问题。喜欢就是喜欢，没道理非要问出一个为什么。

 

所以Tin给他银行卡的时候他没有拒绝，因为那是唯一一个可以靠近Tin的机会。

 

“我一定能追到他！如果以后我们交往了，我就把卡还给他。”三年前他还抱着不切实际的幻想跟Good这样说。

 

三年后他看着那时的自己觉得好笑又可悲。

 

第一夜他们约在一家酒店。Can放了学甚至都没有换下制服。

 

Tin打开门的时候他就扑上去抱住了Tin，背包也随便地甩在地上。

 

他迫不及待地想把自己的心情全部对Tin说出口，就像阳光一般热烈。“P'Tin我今天都没有听老师讲了什么一直在想你。”

 

Tin被他抱得往后退了两步，随后揉了揉他的头发。

 

“好不容易撑到下课，我的电量都被耗光了。最后百分之十就是想着要来见你才保留下来的。”

 

这种话Tin从没听其他人说过，心里觉得新鲜又有趣。他拍了拍Can的肩膀道：“先放开。”

 

“再一下下，我充一会儿电。”Can把自己埋进Tin的颈窝用力呼吸着，那呼吸的热度让Tin有些失控。

 

门被他重重地关上，他们隔绝了和外界的一切。Can被Tin圈在怀里亲吻，后背撞上坚硬的墙面时他忍不住发出一声轻哼。他很紧张，就算是前一天晚上为了不给Tin留下什么糟糕的体验认真地补课学习了一下该怎么做，他还是觉得紧张，接吻时双手无措地将Tin胸前平整的衬衫抓得皱皱巴巴。

 

Tin的手腕上是一块价值不菲的表，修长的手指扣住Can的后颈时，Can被表带冰冷的触感吓了一下，差点咬到Tin的舌头。Tin将Can死死地抵在墙上，身体也跟着紧贴上去。那一身昂贵整洁的衣服与普普通通的校服短衫重叠，对比鲜明而强烈，有着仿佛跨越了遥遥万里的美艳和瑰丽。

 

Tin托着Can的屁股把人抱起来，Can兴奋地微微战栗。将Can放在床上，Tin紧跟着覆了上去。小孩柔嫩青涩的身体就像是清晨绽放的第一株花，又像是雨后带着水珠的青草，四处散发着清新的味道。

 

“帮我解开。”Tin的声音变得低沉。他包住Can比他小了一圈的手引导着Can抚上了他衬衫的扣子。在Can一颗一颗地解开他的扣子时，他吻遍了Can的红透的耳根和脖颈。

 

Can的口感像一颗苹果。

 

身体带着少年的韧劲，没有过度的绵软和甜腻。Tin低头与怀里的那个小孩接吻，就像吃一颗苹果——

 

唇齿破开了脆生生的外皮挤出甜嫩的汁液，而未熟透的果肉却带着微微的青涩，咬一口，舌尖萦绕着清淡却撩人的香气。

 

Can的嘴唇被吻得亮晶晶，张开嘴小小地喘息。Tin再次吻上去，唇舌交缠，又把人弄的意乱情迷。Can连衣服什么时候被剥离的都不知道，被Tin亲吻和拥抱的感觉过于美好，他沉溺在里面几乎要丢掉自己。他强烈地渴求着对方的爱抚，像是在汲取着维持生命的水源。

 

性与爱在大部分时候都密不可分，它被创造成紧密相连的词汇。Can觉得只要他在这种时候把Tin照顾好，Tin就总会有爱上他的一天。所以他用尽了力气想要给Tin留下一个快乐的体验。比如给Tin口交，甚至趴在Tin的胸膛给自己扩张。

 

而他这一切看起来熟稔本质上纯情的表现在Tin的眼里成了因金钱而产生的讨好。在他跨坐在Tin身体上，让Tin的性器一点点填满自己的时候，Tin却握住他的腰恶意地向上顶。他呜咽了一声差点软掉身体，双腿不住地发颤，额头上的汗水滴落到Tin胸口。

 

Tin起身就着这个姿势把他圈在怀里，他痛得说不出话来，只能轻声吸气。

 

“多久没做了？”Tin的声音在他耳边响起，带着刀刃般的冰凉。

 

这是Can的初夜，他的第一次，而他所要付出的人却丝毫不知。他把Can当做和他从前没什么区别的床伴，但又有些微的不同，Tin想，大概是Can的迷惑性太强了的缘故，他竟然给予了从前不曾给过的温柔。

 

平时话很多的小朋友此刻竟然停止了唠叨，他的双眼迷离着找不到焦点，嘴唇因为刚才的口交而被折磨得更加艳红。

 

痛感其实是强烈的，Can却没让眼泪掉下来，他轻轻动动了身体还想要去照顾Tin。Tin却扣住他的腰压下了身体将他放在床上。

 

“这样你会好一点，”Tin说，“不要逞强。”

 

说完，他便掰开Can的腿缓缓地动了起来。

 

除了可怜这个后面太过紧致却还要倔强地用这种姿势的小孩，Tin承认自己更喜欢做主导者。不论什么事情，他都喜欢那种掌控一切的快感。所以他对Can的主动没什么过多的兴奋，甚至在想起Can也会这么对待别人时产生了暴躁的想法。

 

Tin始终都是一个称职的床伴，良好的绅士教养告诉他在床上应该要满足自己的“另一半”。而他自己也有点渴望听到Can的声音和见到Can满是情欲的表情，毕竟和Can的相处让他十分舒心，他还想将这种关系继续下去。

 

Can的适应性很好，没过多久身体就不再紧绷了，后面也开始渐渐地迎合着Tin的动作。Can的声音从细小的轻哼变成逐渐放大呻吟，下身也有了精神。

 

“P'Tin……”Can颤抖着喊他，像是在确认什么一样努力地聚焦双眸和他对视。

 

Tin俯下身亲吻那双清澈干净的眼睛，一用力将自己送得更深。

 

Can的身体弹了一下，继而铺天盖地的快感便从交合处涌了上来。收缩的后穴让Tin呼吸一滞，Can随着快感的累积越发放浪的声音撕破了他的冷静。他扣住Can的腰，每一下都撞在Can最要命的点上。

 

Can仿佛经历了狂风骤雨，他搂紧了Tin的脖子在灭顶的快感中贴着Tin的耳朵，用迷乱而沙哑的声音问：“P'Tin喜欢……嗯……喜欢Can吗？”

 

那简直像是妖精赤裸裸的勾引。

 

Tin头脑空白着，一下子射了精。

 

后来“P'Tin”变成了“Daddy”，而几乎每一次做爱，Can都会问他这个问题，他只当做是Can调情的手段，从来没有给过回答。

 

他也想不到其实他们之间差的其实只是一个答案，因为没有人告诉他什么叫爱，应该怎么去爱，他只能用一个在他自己看来最稳妥的方法去留住一个人。

 

他会定期给Can打钱，Can作为他的情人无疑是乖巧的听话的，除了冰箱里的雪糕和零食，Can从不对他身边的其他事情感兴趣。Can跟了他三年，他觉得是自己找对了方法，却不知道这蹩脚的方法就像一根沾满了盐水的鞭子，每次都狠狠地抽打在Can的心上。

 

【5】

 

Can实在是不知道该怎么面对现在那个在他面前的人。

 

“Can，你怎么不说话了，这是Pete老师啊。”Ae撞了撞他的肩膀。

 

Can却连抬头都不敢抬头。

 

“Can？Ae常说起你。”Pete温柔地笑着，说完还和Ae对视了一眼。

 

听着满含笑意的声音Can就能想象得到Pete柔和的表情。他朝Pete行礼，却不敢看Pete。那笑容太刺眼了，不仅仅是扎在他心里的刺，还是插进他心脏的刀子。

 

它在时刻提醒着他与Tin之间遥不可及的距离，也在时刻告诉他一个残忍的事实——这才是Tin喜欢的人，他永远也没有资格代替。

 

Tin的办公室桌面上只有和Pete的合照，他有一次去Tin办公室时见过。他也听到Tin跟Pete打电话时愤怒地质问Pete为什么要跟别人走得那么近。还有，Tin要他离Pete远一点。

 

他向来就直接坦率，尽管自己没有什么立场，他还是问Tin是不是喜欢Pete。Tin刚挂了和Pete的电话，朝他丢下了冷冰冰的一句——“这不是该管的事”。

 

他的心也随着凉了半截。

 

但也幸好有Pete，他想，至少他不会再去浪费时间去做什么不切实际的梦了。

 

Pete是来看球队训练的，Can不懂他们球队对Pete有什么吸引力，他此刻心烦意乱，只想着去球场上跑一跑能好一些，于是就匆匆告别了Ae和Pete去更衣室里换衣服。

 

打开门，有一个男生正翘着二郎腿坐在长凳上玩手机。他没有在意，球队的更衣室里经常会有别的同学进来休息。他踮脚把放在衣柜顶上的球鞋拿下来，回身的时候那个男生却站起身朝他走了过来。

 

“等到你了，P'Can。”男生在他面前站定，距离有些紧密，他下意识地往后躲了躲，后背却贴上冰冷的衣柜。男生眼神暧昧，拿出一张卡塞进了Can的衬衫衣领里。“密码就是今天的日期。”

 

“你在说什么？”Can疑惑地看着他，他拿出那张银行卡，怀疑自己听错了。

 

“不要装了，P'Can，不是说只要给钱你就肯做吗？”

 

所有的一切在眼前仿佛碎成一滩烂泥，Can清楚地听到自己脑袋里有什么倒塌的声音。

 

 

【6】

 

“Good，如果喜欢不跟信任相连接的话，那就算不上喜欢了吧。”

 

这是Can在刚上大学的第一天时和Good说出的话，他们抱球走在树荫下，穿着质地柔软的白衬衫，几辆自行车响着车铃从他们身边路过，而Can的一小撮头发随着掠过的风飞翘。

 

那时泰国八卦新闻的头条正被Metthanan家始乱终弃的二少爷占满。一个女人带着孩子和亲子鉴定证书找上门来要求Tin抚养他们的小孩，高傲的二少爷却避而不见，甚至找来保安把人赶走。无数的正义网民在网上声讨着这位阴险残忍的有钱人，更有激进的人在公司门前静坐要求Tin公开道歉。

 

看了新闻的Good当时是想劝Can尽早结束这段关系的，事实上在Can决定用这种方式去追求Tin的时候他就这么说了。只是那时Can的热情像是燃烧不完一样，一股脑儿地全都浇筑在Tin身上，固执得像一块石头。

 

现在Can跟Tin的关系已经维持了快三年，他没想到Can仍然还能毫不在意地说出这些话。其实Can也并不是毫不在意，如果真的有那么一点情绪的波澜，那也是气愤地搂住Good苦恼到底是谁想要陷害Tin。

 

这种无所保留的信任让Good无可奈何，同时也让他担忧至极。Can全身心地投入了这段感情，如果最后的结局真的不像他想的那样完美，那么Can应该怎么办。他始终不愿意往最坏的方面想，作为一个算不上局内人的中间者，见证了Can热烈感情的他就像是在看一场情节跌宕的电影，无论如何他都希望自己能见到一个完满的结局。

 

后来这件事情顺利解决了，这个世界上有钱人不能解决的事情实在是少之又少，那个女人被证明是恶意敲诈，连续几天失去电量的Can又重新变成了球场上那个活力满满的小太阳，咬着棒棒糖脸上是藏不住的欣悦：“你看吧，我就说不可能是真的，P’Tin绝对不是那样的人。”

 

那个时候Can的信任真的在所有人的质疑中得到了回应和满足，但此刻，无论Can曾经对Good说过什么，Good也无法因为Can再将“相信”这两个字用到Tin身上。

 

他从未如此愤怒。温吞了这么多年他现在只恨自己没能在事情发生的前一秒就直截了当地断了Can那些不切实际的、幼稚的念头。他紧握着的手机，屏幕停留在校园论坛上的某一个帖子。而那个帖子所描述的主人公就是Can。

 

照片从Can还穿着高中制服的时候就有了。坐上名贵的车、出入豪华的酒店、然后提着行李箱住进一般人望而却步的别墅区。

 

“体育学院的Can同学，全名Cantaloupe，别看小哈密瓜长得一般般，人家可从高中时期就被有钱人包养了哦。”

 

名字、感情，那所有令Can难堪的、说不出口的一切都在帖子里成为了被人嘲笑谩骂的落脚点。Good坐在更衣室里，四周是死一般的寂静。

 

就在刚才，他看见Can冲出了更衣室而他没能把铁了心要离开的人拉住。走进更衣室才发现有另外一个人被打得倒在地上。那个人捂着脸痛骂着污秽的词汇，在Good进来的时候他爬起来抓住Good的衣领，脸上的表情扭曲肮脏，他恶狠狠地大喊：“告诉你们球队那个卖屁股的，让他给我等着！”

 

Good皱起眉，毫不犹豫的又是一拳。

 

“Good！”战争即将爆发的前一刻Ae和学长们都冲了进来，No和Champ把两个人拉开，又把那个男生强行架了出去。

 

更衣室里只剩下红着眼睛呼吸急促的Good还有紧紧攥着拳头的Ae。

 

“谁干的，那个帖子怎么回事？Can呢？他到底怎么了！”Ae像一颗被点燃了的炸药，放大的声音在更衣室带着震耳欲聋的力道。

 

“Ae你冷静点。”No从门外走进来，及时扣住了Ae的肩膀。

 

Good脱力一般坐在长椅上，他手里还握着手机，指尖泛白，发呆似的喃着：“Can……Can不是这样的……”他抬起头，声音里像压抑着沉重的石块。

 

他愤怒，却又无助，所有人的谩骂和嘲讽一条一条地在眼前形成一双捏住他心脏的手，他多想把那些人全部都绑到面前，告诉他们，让他们清楚地知道，Can根本没有那么不堪，真正龌龊的人也从来不是Can。

 

 

【7】

 

已经六点了，Tin在家里烦躁地踱步。Can五点钟放学，正常情况下五点半就会来到这里。而就在刚才不讨好的天却突然下起了大雨，倾盆而下的雨加剧了Tin心底的不安，他从玄关拿了雨伞急匆匆地走了出去。

 

谁知他刚到家门口就发现了那个不听话的小朋友。

 

Can正从一辆车旁站起来。身边是丢掉了的雨伞，已经在滂沱大雨中失去了它的效用。而Can的制服早就被淋得湿透贴在身上，他的怀里抱着一只正在发抖的杂色猫咪，小猫的后腿被一根绳子紧紧地勒住，似乎已经勒进了皮肉。

 

Can抱着小猫，被雨淋得狼狈不堪。那一刻Tin的心里涌上了说不清道不明的乱七八糟的情绪，恼火、庆幸、喜悦甚至别的什么，全都冲上来拥挤在心脏，使他的心口带着一种难以言说的酸涨。他铁青着脸撑伞快步走到Can的身边，Can跟那只可怜的猫一样湿，头发还在向下滴水。

 

“P’Tin！”见到Tin的时候，Can的眼睛都亮了起来，带着欣喜和雀跃，弄得Tin突然没了脾气，只剩下心疼。他揽住Can的肩膀，感受到的是Can身体冰凉的触感。他一言不发，带着Can走进了家门。

 

Can的衣服在不停地往下滴水，因为趴在地上身上也遍布着泥沙，弄脏了Tin家里玄关处珍贵精致的地毯。意识到这一点Can怯懦地看了一眼表情冰冷的Tin，抱着奄奄一息的小猫偷偷地往角落里缩。

 

Tin看着他，嘴唇微启：“猫给我。”

 

Can慌张地又往后缩了一下，用力地摇摇头：“不行啊P'Tin，他受伤了，不能再把它丢掉了。”

 

Tin无奈地叹气：“猫给我，我找人来照顾，你去洗澡。”

 

知道自己误解了Tin的意思Can还有点愧疚，低头乖乖地把猫送进了Tin的怀里，正要转身走，Tin又把他拉了回来：“多泡一下热水。”

 

“没必要啦P’Tin，我冲一下就好了。”

 

Tin抿着嘴唇看他。

 

“好了好了我知道了……”

 

脏兮兮的猫身上混着雨水血液和沙土，要是从前Tin是绝对不会管的，他没有多余的同情心放在其他生物身上。但这次不一样，这是Can淋雨救回来的猫，他为了这个傻过了头的小孩也要照顾好它。

 

送走了宠物医院的人，Tin走上楼，他松了松领带，转动了浴室的门把。

 

Can正背对着他冲洗着头顶的泡沫，在哗啦啦的水声中没有听到门被打开的声音。浴室里蒸腾着潮湿温热的水汽，水流划过Can的皮肤汇聚在地面，Tin踏进去，地面上的积水泛起细小的波纹。

 

Can很瘦，还没有长开，但却不是病态的瘦弱，他喜欢运动，身材匀称带着韧劲儿。平时放松地趴在Tin身上时是软乎乎的手感，像一只慵懒乖巧的小猫咪，而用力的时候又会看到漂亮的肌肉线条。

 

缭绕的水雾让这一切变得旖旎异常。

 

划过Can身体的水流像是一根火柴棒，“嗤”地一声将Tin点燃了。他顿时觉得口干舌燥。他在想自己明明已经把这个身体看过很多次了为什么还会被勾引。半年多了，为什么他还没有厌烦没有觉得腻。

 

其实某些答案早就呼之欲出，只是他不愿意摆上台面，继而刻意逃避着。

 

他相信Can所说的每一句话，除了那些有关于“喜欢”和“爱”的荒唐的句子。他知道自己是个怎样糟糕的人，因此也不觉得自己身上拥有什么能让Can喜欢的特质，他唯一拥有的、能给Can的，也是他唯一的筹码，只有他最厌恶但也是最需要的金钱。于是他那无处安放的、失落的感情，就这样被他沉入了海底，不见天日。

 

他走上前去，迎着水流从背后把Can圈进了怀里。Can的身体明显一抖，泡沫划过他的眼睛却还是努力地想要睁开确认：“P'Tin？”

 

声音还是这样奶乎乎的，Tin伸手捂住了Can的眼睛，用亲吻回答了这个问题。

 

洒下来的水珠和弥漫的水汽使接吻带来了奇异的窒息感，Can被掰过头去迎接这个火热的吻，张开嘴和Tin的舌头纠缠。Tin亲得太用力，以至于Can的下唇被磕出了血。脸上的泡沫不知不觉地被水流冲洗干净，Can终于可以睁开眼睛。

 

Tin的领带歪歪斜斜，贴在身上的白衬衫下是若隐若现的好身材。Can顺从地转过身，帮Tin松开领带，小手从Tin的肩膀抚摸到结实的胸口，然后一颗一颗解开了衬衫扣子。

 

他知道Tin想要什么，对待这种事，无论哪一次他都无比认真。这是他和Tin之间唯一的链接，那是一条细白的线，本质上脆弱得奄奄一息。他能给予Tin很多，但那些真挚的情意，Tin连看也不会多看一眼。

 

Can的睫毛上还挂着水珠，被浸润过的眼睛也湿漉漉的，Tin顿时就想起了刚才那只受伤的小猫。

 

他搂住Can的后背，将Can往自己身前一拉。Can赤裸的身体便紧贴了上来，连带着潮湿的热度和皮肤柔嫩的触感。他拥抱住Can，一手托住了Can的后脑，另一只手圈住Can的腰。他的鼻尖划过Can脆弱的脖颈，Can微仰着头配合他，小孩的喉结不怎么明显，但在他舔舐过的时候，他还是能感受到那里细小的颤动。

 

Can的身体经不起逗弄，没多久就软在Tin的怀里。他抱住Tin的脖子，头靠在Tin的肩膀，难耐地在Tin身上磨蹭。

 

Tin咬住他的耳朵：“这就想要了？”

 

“想要，”Can抬起头，抓住Tin腰侧的衬衫凑上去吻了一下Tin的嘴角，“想要Daddy。”

 

他的眼里带着对欲念的渴望，坦率而赤裸，Tin却忍下了体内叫嚣着的烈火，故作冷淡地说：“可你今天犯错了。”

 

Can歪头想了想，最后还是懵懂地看着Tin。

 

“你淋雨了。”

 

“这算什么错！”Can不满地鼓起脸，又在Tin望着他的时候像个被戳破的气球一般迅速垮下了肩膀，“我知错了。”

 

Tin并不满意：“认错应该用敬语。”他故意板着脸。

 

“P'Tin你这样真的好像我爸爸骂我的时候。”Can说着，调皮地笑了笑，接着踮起脚尖和Tin抱得更紧，像是要嵌进Tin的身体里，他贴着Tin的耳朵，将自己的呼吸灌进去，声音带着一点轻巧的笑意，他说，“不过你也是我Daddy呐。”

 

不出所料地，下一秒他就被Tin抵在了浴室冰冷的墙面上。花洒落下的水在空气中仿佛有了跳动的生命力，Tin用力地吻住那张总说出令他疯狂的话来的小嘴，舔过尖利的小虎牙，再裹住细软的舌头，最后几乎要把Can所有的一切全都掠夺去。水流声并不能阻止Can听到他们之间因接吻的热烈而产生的让人脸红心跳的声音，他主动地抬起一条腿环住了Tin的腰。

 

Tin的手臂架住Can的膝弯，借力贴近了Can的身体。运动带给Can的良好柔韧性使他对这个姿势并没有多么排斥。水雾缭绕中，Tin背着光，低头在他侧颈啃咬肆虐。

 

Can的呼吸更加急促，过于年轻的身体也带给了他不同寻常的急躁，他渴望的当然不止这些，趁着Tin没有发现，他伸手偷偷地去抚摸自己。可还没享受几下他就突然被Tin握住了手腕。

 

浴室实在不是一个好地方，四处坚硬冰冷。Tin关了花洒，直接把Can抱了起来。Tin很喜欢这样抱住Can，任何一种双脚离地的抱法他都喜欢，这样的拥抱让Can能将所有的着落全部给予他，再没有了别的依附。

 

他把Can放在那张大床上。两个湿透的人瞬间把床单洇出一块深色。

 

“床，床会湿掉……”Can挣扎着要起来，却又被Tin按回床上。

 

Tin扯下自己的领带，将Can无措的双手绑在了一起。

 

Can一下子慌了：“P'Tin……为什么，我……”

 

话还没说完，Tin就用吻堵住了他的嘴巴。

 

水珠顺着Tin额前的刘海一滴一滴滴落在Can的脸上，他让Can的双手环住他的脖子，忘情缠绵地和Can接吻。

 

Can被这个吻弄得更加迷乱，Tin的吻带着要把他吞掉的激烈。他被Tin绑住了，逃不掉了，一时间他也不知道是该觉得幸福还是该觉得难过。

 

他的腿贴在Tin身体两侧，而Tin身上带着凉意的布料摩擦过了他敏感的乳头和大腿内侧，他难耐地发着抖，想要去摸自己，手腕却不能动作，只能哼哼唧唧地表达自己的委屈。他身体所有的感官都在被占有着，Tin的唇舌几乎划过他皮肤的每一寸。

 

“Daddy……”Can呢喃着这个关于爱欲的称呼，双腿勾缠住Tin的腰。他抓住Tin后脑的头发，在Tin埋首在他的胸口吸舔他乳头的时候。被绑住的手腕在他动作时牵扯出了不适的痛感，欲望不停地被撩拨也始终感受不到安抚，他可怜兮兮地颤抖呻吟。“Can知错了……”他哑着嗓子委屈地说，像是小时候打碎了爸爸最心爱的花瓶，带着惊慌和恳求，“Daddy原谅Can吧……”

 

“不准做会让自己受伤的事。”Tin顺着锁骨一直亲吻到耳根，最后贴着Can的耳朵说。

 

雨势越来越急，未关的窗户斜斜地扫进来珍珠般的雨滴，不一会儿就在地板上攒了一小滩积水。

 

风雨飘摇的窗外，灼热的室内，陷进柔软床铺里的Can和发了疯一般迷恋着Can的身体的Tin，这一切成为了他们众多次性爱中有些不同寻常的一次。

 

后来Can又想起这天晚上Tin在他耳边用命令一般的语气说出的这句话，他觉得，其实喜欢上Tin才是真正会让他受伤的事。长大是会逐渐接纳和习惯人生中的种种无可奈何，而不去强求、在看不到希望的时候适时学会退出，这样才会少受点伤。

 

只是当下他并不明白，稚嫩的身体享受着Tin带给他的一切情欲和柔情，不成熟的脑袋使他能为了这一瞬间的快乐去忘记自己是如何满身伤痕地面对着Tin的无动于衷，在无畏的快乐中越陷越深。

 

莹白的大腿内侧留下了指痕，第二天还有运动课要上，Can需要换上白色的运动短裤，那条短裤不止一次地被Tin嫌弃太短，可现在他也不顾得在意这些痕迹在明天是否会听话地消失，Tin掰着他的腿进入他身体的时候，他习惯性地放空了思绪。被绑住的手臂搭在Tin的肩头，随着Tin顶撞的动作抓紧了那湿透了的衬衫。

 

Tin始终难以忘却在刚才Can带给他的恐慌，他没有在家里等到他的小朋友，迷蒙的雨夜他担心得快要疯掉。他不肯承认这与爱有关，甚至对自己这莫名其妙的担心感到恼火。他用力扣住了Can的腰，过度的力道让Can抽噎着掉了眼泪。

 

Tin的神情紧绷，微微皱着眉。Can平时神经大条得紧，却总能捕捉Tin的表情。Tin只有在高潮的时候才会放松下来，带着餍足的神色，满溢着柔情。Tin一个人承担了很多事，而他只能用这种方式让Tin暂时忘却那些过于沉重的负担。

 

Can喜欢一个人的方式很简单，他希望Tin能快乐。

 

穴口被性器撑开到极致，Can的双腿开始痉挛发颤，就像稚嫩的小草在风雨中无助地摇曳，他终于哭着讨饶，像是不能再承受更多的样子。

 

Tin的手指按压过他敏感点的时候他就已经高潮过一次，少年总是急躁的、耐不住的，现在可怜兮兮的小家伙正胀痛着滴着前液渴求着一双手的抚慰。

 

“前面……Daddy，前面也要……嗯......求、求你......”Can崩溃一般地弓起身子，但Tin显然并不吃这一套，是铁了心想要让他记住，任凭他怎么求饶也无济于事。

 

Can全身泛着色情的红，眼睛里是湿润的泪花，在Tin大力的折磨下失神地射了出来。他几乎发不出声音，连呻吟都没有，像是被玩坏的玩具，紧绷着身体目光都失了焦。

 

Can的内里永远都那样紧致和热情，Tin忍不住也跟着收缩的穴口释放在Can的身体里。

 

Tin抬起身子，抽离时Can又下意识地呜咽。穴口带出了黏腻的润滑剂和他的体液，让这一切看起来淫乱异常。Tin凝视着狼狈不堪却又带着致命吸引力的Can，那张小脸挂着水珠和泪痕，因为哭泣呼吸还没有平复下来，胸口是他的吻痕和牙印，小腹上残留着稀薄的精液。Can仍旧在高潮的余韵中没有缓过神，双腿大张在他身体两侧，所有的一切都暴露在Tin的眼睛里，毫无保留。

 

Tin伸手解开了绑住Can的领带，纤细的手腕带着红彤彤的痕迹，脱力的双手垂落在床单上，还在微微地发颤。似乎有些过了头。Tin心疼地将Can抱起来搂在怀里，又亲了亲Can的嘴角。

 

他从Can的后背一直抚摸到肩膀，划过触感柔嫩的腰，划过凸起的肩胛骨，最后停留在Can的手腕。他像一个残忍的施暴者，却又如同温柔依恋的爱人。

 

他埋在Can的肩颈处呼吸着Can身上特有的清爽的味道，重重地、深深地、无法自拔地——

 

他想，这就是他的欲望，是他的执念，也是他的，苹果。

 

 

【8】

 

Sugar又蹲在门口了，这次放在门口的是一只蝉。可怜的小虫子发出了最后的声响，而Sugar还在用爪子拨弄它。

 

三年前Can冒雨救回了这只猫，Tin把它送进了宠物医院。那之后Can养了它三个月，在Tin否认了烤肉薯条菠萝等一系列名字后，Can起的这个名字被Tin认可了。

 

那三个月Tin过得其实不怎么愉快，比如本来一见到他就会像小狗狗摇起尾巴来一样的小朋友进门的第一件事是去抱Sugar，再比如他抱着Can温存缠绵的时候会在角落里发现一双发亮的绿眼睛。Can被分享的感受让他及其不满，就算这是只猫而不是人类他也觉得非常不舒服。

 

但却又像是知晓了Tin的心思一样，三个月后的某一天，Sugar消失了。

 

Can那时哭了好久，一边抽噎一边嚷嚷着“我被Sugar抛弃了”，Tin少爷手忙脚乱的不知该如何安慰。

 

这是Tin第一次意识到，原来宠物也会有抛弃主人的一天。他突然理解了Can的难过。他想如果有一天Can也这样不声不响地离开他，他一定会比Can现在痛苦煎熬百倍，这件事光是想想就觉得苦涩和绝望。

 

那一刻他抱紧了Can。

 

他想了很多，但翻来覆去也就是那些念头。

 

他想让自己变成Can的锁链，变成Can的牢笼，甚至于成为Can能生存下去的唯一需求。这样才能避免痛苦的发生。

 

Can的低落没有持续几天，第三天的时候，Sugar回来了，乖巧地蹲坐在门口，在Can惊喜的眼神中把嘴里的一只小老鼠放在Can的脚边。

 

那之后他们和Sugar形成了一种默契，Sugar不会在家里被他们圈养，每隔一段时间它都会报平安似的叼一些奇奇怪怪的东西给他们。

 

现在Sugar又来了，Tin急躁地打开门却仍没有发现房子里有任何一点多余的气息。他抱着那么一丁点儿期望，他想Can是不是会像那时离开的Sugar一样再偷偷地回到他的身边。然而打开门的时候他发现，Can和Sugar不一样，Can没有回来。

 

他近乎颓废地把自己甩在沙发上，他知道，他被Can抛弃了。

 

呆呆地望着天花板，他抬起发抖的手去挡住发了疯似的想要涌出眼睛的泪水，Sugar一声一声地叫着，仿佛是在质问他。

 

晚霞洒了满天，Sugar的叫声，落日的余晖，所有的一切都在把他往记忆深处拉扯。

 

Can还在的时候。

 

小孩歪头夹着手机脱掉黑色的运动鞋走进客厅，跟电话那头的Good串通好口供。

 

他会安静地坐在沙发上等待着，面前摆着电脑和咖啡。小孩急切地跑过来扑进他的怀里，白色的袜子踩在地板上发出一声声闷响，“啪嗒、啪嗒”然后他就会触摸到Can柔软的身体。

 

“今天课业好多。”Can在他耳边撒娇似的抱怨。

 

Sugar不知从哪里窜出来，跳上沙发在他们身边一遍一遍的叫着，似乎是在吸引Can的注意。Tin最开始会在Can想要起身去找Sugar的时候揽住Can的腰不让他动作，但狡猾的Sugar又会跳上Can的肩膀不知疲倦地叫着。

 

“P'Tin，我要看Sugar！”Can挣扎着从Tin怀里出来，抱住Sugar满足地把脸埋在Sugar身上。

 

尽管并不喜欢这只会挑人撒娇的臭猫，但Tin承认看到小孩露出这样满足而幸福的表情时，他也觉得温馨，那像是在燥热煎熬时吹进来的一点点微风，不动声色地就能把人心里所有的褶皱都抚平。

 

Tin端着咖啡坐在沙发的一端工作，手指在咖啡边缘轻轻磨蹭着，Can就盘腿坐在地毯上，趴在茶几上咬着笔帽做功课。

 

阳光照着Can的耳朵几乎要透明，睫毛扑闪扑闪，投下一排小小的阴影，仿佛要将这余晖都洒落在书本上。Tin放下咖啡杯，宠溺地伸手摸了摸Can的耳朵。

 

“别闹我啦。”Can有些烦躁地推开他的手，“P'Tin你一碰我我什么单词都想不起来了！”

 

他看着Tin，脸颊又鼓起来，这个时候的Can头发长长了些，毛绒绒的，眼睛黑亮，像只生气的小博美。

 

Tin把他从地上拉起来，Can便顺从地坐在他身边。一只手把Can圈在怀里，另一只手严严实实地将Can握住试卷的小手包住：“很难吗？”他问。

 

Can倾身靠在Tin的胸口，委屈道：“我头发都快想秃了，英文真的好难。”

 

“所以你就考19分？”看到红艳艳的分数，Tin板下了脸。

 

“Good才考15分啊，P'Tin！”

 

“不要管别人考多少，”Tin掐了一下Can的脸颊，“你不及格就是你的错。”

 

Can无法反驳，讨好地蹭了蹭Tin的胸口：“P'Tin之前的那所学校，想考进去的话英文要多少分啊？”

 

“为什么问这个？”

 

Can抬起头，亲了亲Tin的嘴角，眉眼之间带着柔和的笑意，他说：“因为想要离我的Daddy更近一点。”

 

Can的制服开了两颗扣子，Tin深入视线清楚地看到嫩白的胸口之前被他啃咬亲吻出的痕迹。Can的身体遍布这样甜蜜的印章，Tin瞬间从心里感觉到了满足。他扣住Can的脖子，低下头咬住Can的嘴唇。试卷随之飘落在地毯上便没人再去管。

 

Tin舔过Can的齿列，继而撬开了小孩下意识紧闭的嘴巴。随着缠绵的接吻他欺身压上去，缓缓地把Can放倒在沙发上。勾缠着舌头吻了一会儿，Tin抬起头来，Can不满足地又想要追上去，Tin却躲开了。

 

“Communicate，可以拼写了吗？”

 

Can忿忿地拽住Tin的衣领：“这种时候，不要再说英文了好不好！”

 

“拼写出来有奖励。”Tin诱惑道。

 

一向单纯又听话的Can就真的上钩了，一边回忆着一边结结巴巴笨拙地拼写，最后又用蹩脚的泰式发音读了一遍。

 

Tin低头碰了碰Can红润的嘴唇：“拼写对了，但是发音不对。”

 

Can微微嘟起嘴巴，有点失落的样子。

 

Tin伸手将Can的刘海拨向一边，表情是他自己都没见过的深情，他歪头凑近Can，柔声道，“舌头的位置，应该是这样……”

 

话音刚落，他又再次吻了上去。唇舌交融着，他抵住Can的舌头轻轻吸吮、裹缠。

 

Can的嘴唇被他浸润得亮晶晶，分开时眼角微微下垂，柔和又懵懂地看着他。

 

“学会了吗？”他问。

 

Can缓缓地摇摇头，眨巴眨巴眼睛：“可以再教一次吗？”

 

于是他捧住Can的脸颊，手指轻柔地抚过Can的嘴角，然后深情缠绵地贴上已经被他吮得红肿的嘴巴。Can的衬衫下摆早就被拽了出来，Tin探进去抚摸Can的腰侧，手向下划去，解开了扣住制服短裤的腰带。Can纤细的小腿紧绷着，又在Tin贴紧他下身的时候顺从地勾住了Tin的腰。

 

Sugar的叫声也没能阻止这一切的发生，衣衫凌乱的Can最后还是要委屈地爬起来做功课，Tin没做到最后，担心这一下过后会耽误Can的课业，两个人就只是拥抱着替对方疏解了一回。

 

灰色的地毯上因为掉落的钢笔而被甩上了几块黑色的墨迹。那些黑色的墨点因多次洗涤而变得发白，但它们却深刻地洇染进地毯里，再也清洗不掉。

 

Sugar已经不叫了，失去活力的蝉被它放在茶几边缘，Can常常喜欢盘腿坐在那里，做功课或者玩游戏。现在Sugar代替了Can，收起尾巴乖乖地揣手趴着，像是在等待着Can。

 

茶几的边缘被他贴上了防止磕碰的泡沫，因为Can经常会把自己的腿撞出淤青，Tin浑浑噩噩地盯着，目光中没有一丝神采。

 

“他会回来的。”面对着空荡荡的房子，Tin突兀地开口，声音一圈一圈地扩散进空气，然后再也消失不见。

 

“他会回来的。”他又重复了一遍，好像多说几遍话里的愿望就会被实现一样。他低下头，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，一半的身体被阴影笼罩住，神情是阴霾过后的决绝。

 

死亡一般的寂静中门铃突然响了起来，那像是荒漠中看到的远处的绿洲，他几乎和Sugar同时站起身，带着欣喜和期盼，他快步地走到玄关，期间还狼狈地被沙发撞了腿。

 

但他迎来的并不是心心念念的小孩，那是他人生中吃到的第一个拳头。

 

狠狠地、不留任何情面地砸上来。

 

“是不是你这个混蛋做的！”Ae像一只暴躁的野兽，他拽住Tin的领口，抬手又想要挥拳。

 

他的身后是Pete和Good，Pete阻止了又要落下来的拳头。他挡在Ae的面前，皱眉用一种可怕的、陌生的、充满着怀疑的眼神看着Tin。

 

“是你吗，Tin？”

 

那眼神Tin太熟悉，在他被遣返回国的时候，在那个陌生的女人要求他抚养孩子的时候，很多很多的时候，他身边的人，他的朋友、他的父母，统统都用这样的眼神看着他。

 

只有一个人不是。

 

他再次被置身于沙漠，海市蜃楼消失以后他仍旧是孤身一人，疲惫落寞、悲哀绝望。

 

“Can……”他喃喃地，失魂落魄地喊出口。

 

 

【9】

 

Tin一直都记得第一次遇见Can的时候。

 

瘦瘦小小的男孩追着那只在他腿边蹭来蹭去的古牧跑来他面前。宽松的T恤前襟被汗水打湿了一小块儿，礼貌地向他道谢后小孩俯身去数落无辜的狗。粗线条的小朋友，也不管自己弯腰时垂下的领子会暴露他雪白的胸口，自顾自地皱眉对着一只狗狗说话。

 

很蠢。

 

这是Tin对Can的第一印象。

 

但那双眼睛却跟小狗很像。无辜的，清澈的，就连恼怒也透着些天真。

 

那天天很蓝，阳光也不毒辣，偶尔还有微凉的风吹过。四周树木繁茂的叶子刷刷地响，淡化了吵闹的蝉鸣。男孩刚吃过一颗草莓牛奶味的软糖，空气中缠绕着丝丝点点的甜奶香。他看见男孩儿的肩膀上有阳光透过树叶落下的斑驳的边角；他看见男孩儿朝他笑，笑容带着足够融化一切的暖意和水果一般的清爽，与此同时，他也看见了一段热烈关系的开始。

 

自从遇到了他，喜欢乱跑的Gucci只有在他在的时候才能安安静静地打针，所以从他们第一次见面后，每次Gucci要打针时，Can总会联系他。

 

这种招数很常见，他太了解了。多少人想要这样的机会来接近他，讨好他，甚至爬上他的床。他只是觉得有趣，就像第一次给Gucci打完针Can的家人请他吃的咖喱猪扒饭一样有趣。因为没试过，所以充满好奇。

 

他想知道这个小孩会用怎样幼稚的方法来靠近他，也想知道单纯的小朋友什么时候才会露出自己的小尾巴。

 

可是Can一直都隐藏得很好，如果他没有接到那天晚上醉酒的Can打来的电话，他几乎就要相信Can对他没有任何多余的心思这件事。

 

电话里的声音拖着长腔，黏黏糊糊地一声声地叫他“P'Tin”，一听就听出了浓重的醉意。他听到了汽车的鸣笛，意识到一个不怎么清醒的小孩可能正在马路上闲逛，无论如何他都放不下心。他知道Can有一个完整的、美好的家庭，他无法想象要是Can真的出了什么事，那个家会不会因此而支离破碎。

 

他冷下声音命令着Can待在原地，自己迅速地穿上外套出了门。

 

幸亏Can告诉他的地方很准确，就在一家小餐厅的对面，Can低头坐在马路边，头一点一点，身体也摇摇晃晃。时值凉季，Can却只穿了一件单薄的T恤，他走过去，蹲下身，单膝触地，脱了外套将小蘑菇一样蹲坐着的小孩包裹好，让绵软的身体靠上他的肩膀。

 

绯红的脸颊和耳朵，Can望着他，眼眶湿漉漉的，眼神迷蒙着，一眨，一眨，像阳光下蝴蝶扑闪的翅膀。

 

“P’Tin......”Can垂下眼睫，把自己的半张脸都埋进了带着他温度的黑色西装外套中。

 

手臂穿过膝弯，他几乎毫不费力地就把Can抱了起来。Can直愣愣地看着他，痴痴的样子。直到他把Can抱进副驾，Can的眼睛也没有离开过他。

 

他扶正Can的身体替他系好安全带。可一双不老实的小手却在他颈后交错。

 

Can的眼睛里有迷蒙的水汽，黑亮的，无辜的，却尽是令人震颤的诱惑。还不等他握住那细瘦的手腕将Can的胳膊放好，这天真的小孩就闭着眼睛凑了上来。

 

唇上留下水润温软的触感，Can并不会接吻，笨拙地贴上嘴唇就再也没有了动作。

 

一颗青涩的果子滚落在他脚边，只等他捡起来品尝或者视而不见。可那带着酒精迷醉的唇角在车厢里沸腾出滚烫的气泡，柔嫩的手心也按住他的后脖颈尽心尽力诱惑着。那是一颗散发着清新芬芳的果子，抵在他的唇边，他想不到一个人要多么狠心才能若无其事地将它抛弃。

 

如果不是路过的行人下流的口哨声，Tin一定会吻下去。即使Can刚才那纯粹如白纸一般的表现足够有吸引力，他也会身体力行地教给Can应该怎样用吻去引诱一个人。

 

坐上驾驶座位后，Can抓住他的袖口问他可不可以不回家，嘴里碎碎念着说喝酒要被妈妈骂之类的话。

 

他也只是试探地将Can的手放在掌心握住，然后沉下声音问：“你要跟我去酒店吗？”

 

Can沉甸甸的头突然抬起来，迷蒙的眼神里多了点无措和紧张，过了许久，小孩像是终于听懂了他的这句话，咬了咬下唇，目光坚定地看着他：“好。”

 

他无奈地笑着松开了Can的手。他不是对Can没有感觉，他觉得小孩一举一动都撩人得很，既然Can也有这样的意思，那么他也不介意拐走一个小朋友。但今天不合适。醉酒的Can似乎没有什么思考能力，有些事情他必须要跟Can讲明白。

 

Can醒过来的时候已经快中午，Tin不怎么顺心的视频会议刚刚结束。他走进卧室，微仰起下巴对着镜子去打助理刚送来的领带，身上散发着凌厉的气势。

 

镜子里反射出小孩把头发挠得乱糟糟的样子，紧接着Can掀开被子看了看自己的下身，歪头似乎努力在想昨晚的事。

 

领带终于打得平平整整，Tin一边扣上袖扣一边回过头，看着那个还不在线的小孩。

 

“P'Tin，我我我我我……”

 

结巴了半天什么也说不出来，Tin却直接将桌上的银行卡递到了Can的面前。“我会定期给你钱。”他说，就像刚才在会议上交代工作一样，声音带着切割过的疏离，“如果你想要别的东西，跟我说一声，我会给你买。”

 

Can瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着那张卡，似乎在消化他话里的意思。

 

Tin一直举着，很有耐心的样子，仿佛早已断定了Can不会拒绝一样。

 

“这，这是……”

 

“你跟我上床，我给你钱，就是这样，你不懂吗？”Tin说。

 

抛下赤裸直白的话，Tin却看到Can的肩膀突然垮了下来，小孩低下头，声音不知为什么听起来有些压抑：“我以为……我以为……”后半句声音太轻，Tin没有听清楚。

 

Can跟他想象中的反应不太一样，以往他的床伴早就接过卡兴奋地跳起来，而这个小孩却低着头一副颓然的样子，像是承受了什么挫败和打击。

 

过了很久，久到Tin举在空中的手都有些发酸，Can终于抬起头。眼眶却是红的，嫩白的指尖微微颤抖着，Can接过了那张卡，放在手里紧紧攥住。“我答应你，P'Tin。”

 

其实从这个时候他就应该知道，Can想要的根本不是这一场与交易有关的对话，但那时的他浸渍在深沉的海水中，像患了习得性无助，就算打开笼子的门，也不相信自己有逃出去的能力。

 

这是他第一次用他最廉价的东西，碾碎了Can珍贵的期盼。

 

“如果不是因为喜欢……如果不是因为喜欢你……”Good的声音在他耳边化为了尖利的匕首，一寸一寸地旋转着插进了心脏。

 

他听到了，喜欢。

 

“喜欢”到底是怎样怪异的一种感情？Tin在那三年里始终没有弄得透彻。即使Can已经在懵懵懂懂的年岁中逐渐清楚了喜欢的意义，Tin也始终不懂。

 

Can可以喜欢一只猫，也可以喜欢一只狗，Can说过喜欢大海，也说过喜欢小草。当然，Can说得最多的是喜欢他，但他却不是Can心里独一无二的那一个。

 

他一直把Can的喜欢当成及其廉价的交换物。就像一个失控的瘾君子，一面厌恶着一面却又无法戒断。

 

只有金钱可以换来所有他想要的。

 

比如十二岁那年的家长见面会，他用十万块找来一个优秀的临时演员扮演他的母亲。他们一起在会上做手工，玩游戏，女人牵着他的手告诉他：“妈妈陪着你。”

 

尊重也好，温暖也罢，所有的所有，他都能用金钱交换。无所谓真假，他可以用假象来宽慰自己活下去。

 

于是当在他心中被定义为虚无的一切开始带着荒诞的戏剧性成为他曾经接近过的真相，当他知道自己如果迈出一步就能走出牢笼被Can救上岸，当他明白自己是真切地被Can爱着的，那铺天盖地汹涌而来的，是要把他吞噬掉的悔意。

 

Ae凶狠地拽着他的领口：“你听到了吧，你都听到了吧！就算是养宠物也该有感情吧，和他相处了那么久，你真的一点都不在意他吗？Can不见了，现在因为你他不见了！”

 

喉头滚动着痛苦的窒息感，Tin抬起胳膊挥开了Ae的手。他偏过头，自嘲一般地笑了笑，再抬手抹掉染红了眼眶的、很久没见过的眼泪。

 

“我会找到他。”他看着Ae，落在空气中是坚定地语气，“无论如何，我会找到他。”

 

【10】

 

Tin教会了Can游泳。

 

即使Can本来就很有运动天赋，这也是一件困难的事。

 

被Tin带进家门的第一天Can就盯上了院子里的泳池，嫩白的小脚探进泛着阳光波纹的水中，撩起散乱的水花，Can拽住他的手臂说想要学游泳。

 

他板着脸故意逗小朋友，就为了听那几声撒娇的“Daddy”。

 

然而不遂人意的是，那时他的公司恰好出了一些事，他必须要丢下他的小孩出国一阵子，于是这个教游泳的计划就被搁置到了一周后。

 

“P'Tin快回来教我游泳！”到达巴黎的第三天，他收到了Can的视讯。Can正坐在泳池边，小腿没入清澈的水中小幅度轻晃着。

 

思念是疯长的野草，挂了视讯后的Tin的心思早就已经随着Can飘远了。

 

他努力赶着行程，几乎没怎么休息地以最短的时间回到家里，他看到Can正赤脚在草坪上颠球。草屑混合着泥土沾染上他白皙的脚背和小巧的脚趾，跑跳的时候他的小孩头发都飞扬起来，就像这院子里每一颗绿植一样蓬勃鲜亮。

 

看到他的那一刻，Can的眼睛都亮了起来，赤脚风似的朝他跑过来，他宠溺地张开手接受了一个带着冲劲儿的拥抱。

 

周末Can会跟Good串通好各种不回家的理由，也不知是Can那一家子都神经大条还是怎么样，明明某些理由拙劣得要命，Can却总能瞒天过海。

 

这回周末Can一直记得Tin对他的许诺，穿着学校运动时统一下发的白色短裤站在泳池前用小脚尖试探着微凉的水。Tin恶劣地从后面揽住他的腰作势要把他往水里扔，小孩吓得惨叫一声紧紧闭上了眼睛。

 

恶作剧成功的Tin难得扬起了嘴角：“这么怕水还要学游泳？”

 

Can转过身，温软的脚心踩上了他的脚背，然后环住他的脖子紧紧地拥抱住他：“Daddy帮我我就不怕啦。”

 

小奶音听得Tin的心里都泛着涟漪。他拍了拍Can的肩膀，柔下声音：“先热身。”

 

Tin一直有一个派人去给Can的高中设计一套新运动装的想法，这一次他又见识到了这条短裤到底有多短。

 

Can裸着上身，蹲下身伸展左膝盖的时候，伸长的左腿光滑洁白，紧绷的大腿内侧看起来仍旧柔软，像一块细腻的奶油蛋糕。

 

Can就是这样隐藏在学校那杂乱的环境中，那些人肮脏又赤裸的目光落在他蓬松的头发、嫩白的肩颈还有隐秘的大腿内侧，想到到这一点Tin紧紧地皱起了眉。

 

“我哪里不对吗？”Can直起身子就看到Tin脸上冷硬的表情，疑惑地问。

 

Tin知道自己反应过度了，但把Can圈养起来的念头总是在他脑海里挥之不去。他从没这样重视过一件东西，即使不知道Can是否对他抱持着同样的想法，他仍旧无法轻易释怀。

 

他知道Can跟他从前的床伴不一样，但哪一点是不同的，他却在刻意忽略。

 

Can沿着池壁，小心翼翼地下了水，两臂搭在泳池边沿，抬起目光望向Tin的眼睛。眼神里带着期盼的欢欣，就那样无辜又单纯地望着Tin。

 

Tin在这样的眼神里败下阵来，坚硬的边角就像那茶几边缘被他包裹上的保护层。下水时扬起的水花沾湿了Can的脸颊，Can的小脸都皱起来，然后跌跌撞撞地抱住了他。

 

像一块棉花糖，又软又黏人。

 

“Daddy的身材我也想要。”小手从腰划到背脊，最后抱住了他宽阔的肩膀，Can靠在他胸口语气里是满满的羡慕。

 

想到家族旗下的一家娱乐公司里和Can差不多高却练出了满当当肌肉的几个模特，Tin无奈地勾起了嘴角：“你这样就很好。”

 

“那Daddy喜欢吗？”Can抬起头，像是在期待一份大餐一样期待着他的回答。

 

“Can。”他不想要把这个自己一直在逃避的问题摆上台面，于是冷下了脸。

 

那本来亮晶晶的眼睛在一瞬间熄灭了一般失落地黯淡下来，不过随后Can立刻抱住了他，下巴垫在他的肩膀，声音微弱，微尘一样轻轻落下来，像是在说给自己听。

 

“Daddy什么时候可以喜欢我呢。”

 

他装作没有听到。因为他耻辱地发现自己的心脏在听到这句话的时候开始不正常地加速跳动。握住Can的肩膀把这块黏糊糊的小糖块从自己身上拽下来，稳住了情绪正要开口说话，水下温软的小手却摸上了他的腹部。

 

“腹肌超性感。”小孩直白地说，又拉住Tin的手往他的肚子上摸，“我也有。”

 

紧绷的表情像阳光下渐渐融化的冰块，Tin终于偏头笑了起来。他的手滑到Can的侧腰，恶意地捏了一下，敏感的小朋友立刻笑得弯下身子躲避。

 

漂浮的水中难以维持重心，Can脚下一滑就要往水里仰去。眼睛像小鹿似的慌张，他下意识地朝着Tin伸出手，Tin抓住了那纤细的手腕，但他没有帮Can稳住身体，反而随着Can后仰的力道一同沉入水里。

 

水花四溢，阳光下像一颗颗散落在水面的亮白色珍珠。

 

Can的手脚慌乱地在水里摆动，Tin抱住了那不安的身体，在折射了金色光芒的清澈水底，他把那个恐慌的身体抱拥在怀里，仿佛用尽了所有力气，好像不论发生什么也不会放手。小孩在他抱上来的时候突然安静下来，嘴里吐出一个圆润可爱的气泡，然后像无数次他们做过的那样手脚并用地缠上他，真切地抱住了他的脖子。

 

他在压迫沉闷的水下贴上了小孩微凉的嘴唇，小孩倏地睁开眼睛，窒息的空间里，紧密相连的两个人，那仿佛是他们彼此活下去的源头。

 

在Can快要支撑不住的前一秒Tin把人抱出了水面抵在池壁，Can那双白皙紧致的腿还死死地缠在他的腰上，像是勾缠在竹架上的一颗葡萄树。

 

他以为他的小孩会因为这个小小的恶作剧而有些小情绪。没想到Can却笑了起来，一边呛咳着一边笑，脆弱的胸口紧贴着他微微震颤。

 

他饶有兴趣地看着Can的反应，伸出手将Can散乱地贴着脸颊的头发向耳后拨了拨。Can的脸部轮廓其实很英气，此刻因为剧烈的咳嗽而红透了的眼眶又加了些楚楚可怜的味道，他轻轻拍着Can的后背帮他缓解。

 

“好好玩。”终于缓和的Can手臂搭在Tin的肩头，眼里是明亮的笑意。

 

“不怕了？”Tin托住柔软的臀瓣把人往上踮了踮。

 

“Daddy在有什么好怕的。”Can的声音沾染着水润的气泡。

 

Tin望向那双真挚的眼睛，微微仰着头。他们就这样对视着，目光都能牵扯出一条一条黏连的丝线。

 

“可以……可以接吻吗？”Can试探地问他。在他对Can说过不要突然吻上来之后，Can总是这样小心翼翼地询问他。

 

他细微地点了点头，紧接着那双柔软的嘴唇便横冲直撞地贴上来，没有一点儿章法可言。Can总学不会接吻。就算给他用嘴巴做的时候已经练出了足够熟练的技巧，但Can一直不会接吻。

 

“所以Daddy要经常吻我，经常教我。”Can这样说的时候，笑得眼角弯弯，那双黑亮的眼睛里都是Tin从前没见过的纯真。

 

Can不会接吻，他也愿意一直教下去，从最开始的唇瓣轻抵到舌尖若有似无的触碰，他告诉Can接吻时要学会自己张开嘴巴。

 

“Daddy真的好会接吻。”Can曾经这样说过他，微微皱着眉，脸颊气鼓鼓的，“Daddy吻过很多人，可我只吻过Daddy。”

 

太会哄人了，Tin对Can的嘴巴很满意。

 

舌头滑过上颚，再勾缠住那无措的舌头，怀里的身体便开始发抖。Tin知道Can很喜欢接吻，每次他略带技巧地一挑逗，这个小孩就会立刻丢盔弃甲软下身体任他摆弄。

 

亲吻开始激烈起来，Can垂着头紧紧地抱住他，手指卡在后背留下了一道指痕。他甚至听到了小孩在亲吻间隙从嘴角溢出的轻哼。

 

他离开了Can的嘴唇俯首从侧颈亲吻到锁骨，Can顺从地仰起头，在他的气息浇灌在挺立的乳头上时难耐地呻吟了一声。

 

Tin恶劣地不去碰，甚至还想分开两个人：“好了，学游泳。”

 

Can的勾缠住他腰身的双腿开始不自觉地夹紧：“不，不游泳了，Daddy……想，嗯……想要。”他圈住Tin的脖子，仿佛要在交融的体温和皮肤接触中寻找安抚的温度。

 

Tin偏过头，嘴唇轻轻贴上眼前红透的耳朵，怀里的身体颤了一下，又将他搂得更紧：“就在这里？”他明知故问，压下嗓音低沉地蛊惑着。

 

“听，听Daddy的。”

 

Can从来不会拒绝他，这件事已经像院子里那颗矮棕树一样根深蒂固，它在那里，在抬眼就能见到的地方，他就以为它会一直都在。

 

这不是第一次了。Tin知道自己很容易就会被Can撩拨起情欲，他们在一起的大部分时间都与性有关，Can几乎每次都会让事情走到无法控制的地步。

 

“今天老师说，人存在的价值是被需要。”那时Can窝在他怀里，他们正结束了一次激烈的交合，小孩衣衫凌乱，还没有稳下气息，“Daddy需要我。”他说。眼睛里残留着迷蒙的水雾，清澈透明。他们躺在草坪上，天空像铺开的淡蓝色画布，阳光照得人身体滚烫。小孩蓬松的头发沾上了几颗草屑，说完话后餍足地蹭了蹭他的肩膀。他也没想到自己会疯狂到和Can在幕天席地的草坪上发生关系，只是带着青草香气凑上来抱住他的小孩太诱人，他才脱轨一般地失了控。

 

Can很喜欢他找人精心打理过的院子，就算天气炎热也不肯老老实实地待在屋子里吹空调。外面是园匠在修剪草坪和其他树木，他回到家里，看到他的小孩穿着单薄的背心趴在草坪上百无聊赖地翻着一本运动杂志。赤裸纤细的脚踝勾缠在一起，腰肢下塌着让臀部的线条更加挺翘。洒水器“哧哧”地转动喷洒出散乱的水花，映射出阳光晶莹剔透的样子。它们仿佛有了跳跃着的生命力，偷偷滴落在Can的肩胛。

 

Can仿佛和闪耀的阳光、和晶亮的水珠、和清新的绿植融为一体，是未绽开的花蕾，是带着草木清香的小精灵，是所有美好的具象化。

 

就像现在的Can。

 

水珠划过他迷乱的眼睛，将他的睫毛染成更加深的颜色，水面折射光芒在他稚嫩的身体上摇曳，他咬着下唇，细微地发出一声声不适的轻哼。

 

只依靠水流的润滑使扩张变得有些艰难，他只能尽力舔吻着Can侧颈的敏感带让他能更加舒服一点。池壁坚硬冰凉，他另一只手垫住Can的后背，可小孩还是落了泪。

 

“很痛吗，痛就不做了。”他有些不忍心。

 

Can立即抱紧了他，用力摇摇头：“要做。”

 

水面晃动着太阳洒落的金色的光辉，仿佛揉碎成了温柔的梦境。

 

他一点一点破开被光晕笼罩着的、仍旧生涩的身体，仰头吻掉了小孩眼角的水珠。

 

可Can却笑起来，璀璨的、明媚的，伴随着咸涩的眼泪，伴随着浮动的水面，也伴随着灿烂的阳光。

 

很美。

 

他为此着迷，也因此贪恋，他一脚踩进了从前绝不去触碰的深渊，从此沉沦着下坠。

 

原来这就是小孩嘴里的“喜欢”。

 

喜欢是泳池里Can仰起头咬唇落泪的时候。

 

喜欢是海边Can趴在他背上吃着冰砖的时候。

 

喜欢是他们第一次见面Can对他笑起来的时候。

 

喜欢是他在院子里看着洒水器的水珠洒落在Can身上的时候。

 

喜欢是他们接吻、拥抱、牵手的时候，甚至他们什么都不做只是想念着彼此的时候。

 

喜欢是融进身体，刻进骨头，随着血液流淌的生命。是他们之间的一切——

 

他喜欢Can。

 

他教会了Can游泳，而Can教会了他呼吸。

 

【11】

 

他知道Can在哪里，他的直觉从未如此强烈过。原来在他想要把Can困在身边的时候，Can早就在他脖颈上缠住了一条锁链，另一端正被Can牵连在掌心，他知道自己逃不开，也根本没想过要逃。

 

油门几乎踩到了低，所有的一切都在他眼中迅速倒退。

 

Can现在正在承受着四面八方的污蔑和下流的指责，几乎所有人都站在高处审判着这个小孩的罪过。

 

可Can有什么罪。

 

Can只是喜欢他而已。

 

他知道自己的生活有多么糟糕，所以他不愿意将它们摊开在Can的眼前去叫他心爱的小孩看到他的丑陋。他才是那个没有长大的孩子，幼稚地一次次忽略炽热纯净的真心，再恶劣地打上廉价的标签，眼睁睁地看着它在眼前枯萎。

 

海边的风潮湿咸涩，夜晚降临后这里也跟着失去了人声。天幕幽深，笼罩着远处城市的灯火。

 

他再次踏上了这片沙滩，湿软的沙子在他脚下踩出皮鞋的形状。他沿着海岸线走着，不管不顾地走着，走到岸边一家店铺也没有，走到一切都变成了沉寂的黑暗。海潮涌动着爬上沙滩，他终于看到了那个抱膝坐在沙滩上的人。

 

他的小孩，他的情人，他的氧气。

 

那样脆弱的，无助的，缩成小小的一团，像一根长在墙缝里独自承受风雨的小草。

 

有什么堵住了喉头，脚下仿佛也绑上了沉重的铁块，他的声音像被拍上岸破碎的海浪，连灵魂也跟着颤抖。心脏激烈的战栗中他喊出声——

 

“Can……”

 

海潮声空旷而清晰地在耳边响起，接着他看到小孩慌张的眼睛，想要靠近时他却看到Can踉踉跄跄地站了起来，转身又要逃离他。

 

“我喜欢你！”

 

他迎着海风喊了出来。

 

时间在这一刹那停滞，周遭的一切开始模糊地扭曲成另一个空间，就好像他们回到了那天湛蓝天空下的这片海滩，小孩带着热烈憧憬和期盼，将自己的真心捧在手上献给他——

 

“P'Tin！其实我喜欢你呀！”

 

隔着漫长的时光，隔着涌动的海浪，隔着曾经的没来得及说出口的情意，他的声音被海风带向了更远的地方。

 

“Can，我喜欢你。”

 

见过人性的黑暗和苍凉，他在幽邃的海底，朝着头顶微弱的光芒伸出手。

 

腥咸的味道缠绕在他们身体四周，他看到Can的衬衫被风吹得掀起了一角。那双白色的帆布鞋踩着沙粒缓缓地动了动，紧接着，像从前很多次他带着坚硬冷淡的棱角回到家里时一样，他迎来了爬上沙滩的浪潮，也迎来了他的小孩结结实实的拥抱。

 

很凉，Can的身体很凉。

 

他立刻张开手紧紧地拥抱住，比之前Can抱住他时的力道还要大一些。“你愿意相信我吗，Can？”

 

脚尖踮起的小白鞋触碰着那双森然冷硬的黑色皮鞋，所有枯萎下去的温柔，都在这一刻重生疯长。

 

“我在做梦吗？”Can的声音闷闷地从他耳后传出来。

 

他用一个吻给了Can答案，嘴唇缠绵着紧贴着诉说绵绵的爱意。恋恋不舍地分开后Can再次搂住他的脖子把他抱紧了。

 

“Daddy只要说，我就会信。”

 

柔软的身体散发着清爽的体香，他把自己的埋进那跟他比起来稍显瘦弱的肩膀，从没有什么能击垮他，此刻他却脱力一般地颤抖着。没有发出任何的声音，只是眼眶滚烫的热度让他知道自己在落泪，落进那件白衬衫，洇出了一片深色。

 

Can被他完全放松下来的身体压迫得有些吃力，可他还是支撑着，拥抱着，顽固地要把一个溺水的人救上岸。

 

从Can把牵住Gucci的绳子放在Tin手中的那一天，Tin就建立了和另一个光明世界的联系。从此以后，他在明媚温暖的阳光下逐渐融化掉了厚重的冰墙，用自己最柔软的部分去接纳整个世界。

 

洒满星辰的天空、落日余晖下的浓积云，他开始去在乎一只受伤的猫，在乎每一株即将枯萎的花草。他终于能成熟地看待“爱”这个字眼——

 

当他爱上了Can，也就爱上了这个世界。

 

End


End file.
